Peter Hale (Season 1)
EDITOR'S NOTE: For most of season one, no one knew that Peter was The Alpha Werewolf. The mystery drove much of the plot for the season. :: The first time we actually see "Peter Hale" is in Magic Bullet when Derek introduces Scott to his catatonic Uncle. In his Alpha Werewolf form, he bit Scott McCall in the woods near the Hale House. ("Wolf Moon") The Alpha killed a bus driver at the school. Scott was present but remembers the killing as a dream and believes he is to blame. ("Pack Mentality") The Alpha chased Kate Argent's car on her first night in town. The attack ultimately led to Derek getting shot with a wolfsbane-laced bullet. Derek and Scott visit Peter in the nursing home (his first official appearance within the narrative of the show). He appears to be badly burned and catatonic. ("Magic Bullet") The Alpha killed a video store clerk and had opportunity to kill Jackson Whittemore but drew back when he sensed wolfsbane in some scratches on the back of Jackson's neck. An image of his Alpha form leaving the store was picked up by Lydia's smart phone and a nearby surveillance camera. ("The Tell") The Alpha approached Scott outside the Argent's home and used a claw to draw a spiral pattern in the condensation on the car window. Derek explains that it is a symbol of revenge. He then attacks and appears to kill Derek at the school. ("Heart Monitor") With Scott and Stiles trapped inside the school, Peter has his accomplice send a text to trick Allison Argent into joining them. Lydia and Jackson are with her. The Alpha chases them through the school, kills a janitor and then seems to exert some mental control over Scott, forcing him to transform and sending him off to kill his friends. ("Night School") The Alpha chases down and kills two men in the woods. He is later seen transforming from Alpha to human form but his face is obscured. ("Lunatic") The Alpha confronts Adrian Harris but is interrupted by Derek. Peter is exposed as the Alpha. He tries to kill Stiles Stilinski but Derek intervenes. He and Derek fight but end up in an uneasy alliance. ("Wolf's Bane") Peter and Derek try to convince Scott to join them in their revenge on the people who killed their family. He sinks his claws into Scott's neck and shares mental images of the fire at Hale House. Scott refuses. Peter takes Melissa McCall out on a date. He tells Scott that he will bite her if he doesn't join the pack. ("Co-Captain") Peter attempts to take Scott from Dr. Deaton but is stopped by a balustrade made of Mountain Ash. He throws a chair at the wall just to the side of the Vet in frustration. At Macy's, Peter approaches Allison telling her that red is not her color and instead picking out a silver dress that goes better with her fair skin. He then becomes all stalkery and Allison beats a hasty retreat. On the lacrosse field during the formal dance, he attacks and bites Lydia Martin. When Stiles arrives he threatens to kill her unless Stiles helps him find Derek. ("Formality") Peter forces Stiles to help him track down Derek. He's killed his nurse and stuffed her in the trunk of a car. He offers to bite Stiles but is refused. In his final fight, Peter easily bests the hunters and Scott. He manages to kill Kate Argent claiming she was the mastermind behind the fire that killed his family. Stiles and Jackson show up and set him on fire with chemical bombs. Peter collapses badly injured. He reverts back to human form and his nephew slashes his throat killing him. ("Code Breaker")